Give your heart a break
by Carlykinz
Summary: This story focuses on Dr Leanne Rorish and Dr Neal Hudsons efforts to balance the demands of their jobs as attendings at Angels Memeorial Hospital. not only are they dealing with unruly residents whilst trying to save their love life out side the walls of the Hospital they are also trying to raise a family of their own but, will their efforts be enough?.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Neal Hudson had been a surgical resident at Angels Memorial hospital for a year but knew it wasn't for him he wanted to be on the front line as it were saving lives so, he made the decision to be an emergency Dr not realising how that little move would change his life forever.

Neal had been at the hospital for a year and he had worked up quite a reputation for himself and so, he was rewarded the job along side daddy in training the new residents. Neal he had thought he gotten to know every member of staff but there was one member of staff he was yet to meet and that was the famous " daddy" or " cowboy" as some called her as they were unsure about her out of the box methods in treating patients which Neal would decide for himself once he met them.

Neal was rather nervous in meeting this 'daddy' they sounded terrifying the more he heard.

Neal stood at the nurses station signing off patients charts and writing up notes when he heard a familiar friendly voice of Jesse " guess what?You get to meet the famous daddy today" Jesse one of the friendly nurses who had been at the hospital along time and had earned him the nickname ' mama'.

" great I look forward to it" Neal said calling out to Jesse who smirked and walked away.

Neal headed to the staff room for a very quick break and mainly for a fresh cup of coffee after all it looks like it was going to be a long day. Neal opened the door to see Dr Guthrie already taking a seat on the plush sofa sipping a cup of coffee.

" long day Dr Hudson?" Rollie asked seeing the exhaustion on Neal's face " something like that?" Neal chuckled.

He opened the cupboard grabbed his own coffee he had brought from home which had his name on, he grabbed his cup and began pouring a spoonful of coffee into the coffee machine and waited for it to filter. Neal stood against the sink with his back to the door.

" I suppose you know who everyone is talking about when they say ' daddy'" Rollie nodded his head.

" I certainly do I have worked with Daddy now for quite a few years and she is one hell of a dr if you ask me, yes her decisions can be rash but, is good a what she does" Rollie said before taking another sip of his coffee.

" how can she be the best doctor when she doesn't think things through?" Neal asked.

" I don't know son, maybe I'll let you find out yourself"

" I am rather Intrigued by this Dr Rorish" Neal said said blistfully unaware that Leanne had joined them both but, kept quiet.

Dr Rorish akaDaddy walked quietly into the room giving a warm smile to Rollie who nodded his head. Leanne raised an eye brow as Neal continued to talk.

He made his cup of coffee and took a large sip " so you are dying to meet me huh?" Leanne raised an eye brow and as Neal turned round he spat the drink out in shock and the coffee droplets from His mouth went over Leanne soaking her in coffee. Rollie nearly choked on his coffee.

"I'm so sorry, that was really unnecessary and rather unlike me "

" are you kidding me,seriously" Leanne tried to wipe the coffee off her now wet Scrubs which was sticking to her skin and revealed her rather toned and slender torso and muscular arms as she pealed off the scrub top but, her grey top underneath was stuck to the scrubs so Neal got a bit more than he bargained for when she tried taking the scrub top off but it was stuck and it revealed a large pice of her abdomen but hey he wasn't complaining he was rather enjoying it.

Snapping out of it "I'm so sorry" Neal rushed over and handed Leanne and a tea towel, Leanne blushed slightly looking into Neal's deep Dark brown eyes.

"Yeah...I better get going, nice seeing you Neal. Leanne a pleasure as always" Rollie quickly made excuses before he escaped out of there not wanting to be in there any longer than he had to.

" I'm so sorry, can we start again" Neal said sensing the slight tension.

"It's alright I've had worse" Leanne frowned and mentally kicked herself " God that sounded just awful I didn't mean it like that" Neal smiled " I knew what you meant".

" I'm Neal by the way the new attending" he heard out his hand for Leanne to shake but she just glanced at his hand and he pulled his hand away.

" well you know who I am" Leanne gave a weak smile.

" I guess I better get back out there" Neal said practically running out the door.

His heart was pounding in his chest not believing what he had just done, he rushed over to the nurses station " I just met Daddy" Jesse smirked " I know Rollie just told me and well the whole of the ER" Neal sighed " great just great, I better hand my notice in now as I am not going to be shaking that off anytime soon" Neal's mind kept playing the while scene over and over slowing down on the whole top getting stuck and how perfectly toned she was, how delicate her skin looked and how much he longed to touch her soft milk and honey tasting skin.

He shook the thoughts from his mind after all he's only just met her and shouldn't be thinking about her like this.

Leanne left the staff room with her coffee stained top on tow she, walked along the corridor back towards the locker room quickly tossing her top in the laundry basket that they use to put the dirty bedding in, she opened her locker pulled out a clean scrub top and made her way to the nurses station where she saw Neal and Jesse talking.

" morning Momma, Neal" Leanne raised her eye brow at Neal as she walked past.

" good Morning daddy want some milk to go with that freshly spilt coffee?" Jesse called out to her .

" Jesse?" Neal was shocked Jesse had said anything.

" What? I couldn't resist" Jesse smirked.

" great just great" Neal mumbled

" come on now there's no use carrying over spilt coffee in mommas house" Jesse said placing a hand on Neal's shoulder.

The alarm went off indicating that there was a accident coming their way. Neal rushed over grabbed a throw away gown and gloves, he rushed towards the doors quickly dressing. Neal spotted Leanne a head waiting at the entrance already dressed and ready to go. He took this second to look at his colleague not realising how pretty she really was. Neal walked over to the front next to Leanne who didn't even give him a second glance but she knew he was there next to her.

The ambulance pulled up and Leanne, Jesse and Neal rushed over to the doors and helped wheel the patient towards the double doors.

"Ready to show us what you got?" Leanne said finally looking up at Neal.

" well you've already shown me what you got?" Neal was in total shock that he had just said that out loud.

He received an eye cold glare from Leanne but a smirk from Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

They wheeled the patient to centre stage where they worked endlessly to save their patient.

"He needs an OR now!" Neal snapped as they worked endlessly on their patient.

" he doesn't have time Neal" Leanne glanced over at Neal who was not happy.

" Jesse prep for a emergency trepanning" Jesse nodded before walking away to do as Leanne requested.

" you can't just drill into a mans skull Dr Rorish in the middle of an the ER" Leanne smirked.

" oh really? Watch me" Jesse placed a protective gown over Leanne before preparing himself.

"Your just going to let her do a dangerous procedure that should be done in a OR?" Neal said to Jesse with a rather gobsmacked expression.

"Yes Son I am, one: She is not my boss and Two : don't question me or Dr Rorish again okay?you may have had authority up at the land of the surgeons but you are in our house now and you are nothing in here yet son and to question Me is to question wether Leanne is capable for the job and the answer is yes I trust Leanne with my life got it?" Neal nodded quietly.

" Dr Hudson your not needed here,how about seeing if anyone else needs a hand or is that beneath you?" Leanne snapped.

Neal just walked off towards the nurses station feeling slightly deflated, hurt and his spirit crushed. Leanne watched Neal walk away with his head down " maybe a little harsh mama?" Jesse looked up at Leanne and followed her gaze " don't go all soft on me now daddy" Jesse and Leanne shared a knowing glance " I'll speak to him after okay" Jesse said taking one last glance at Leanne before he continued his work on their patient.

" I just don't get it mama what is it with these surgeons they think they own the damn place and think they know best" Leanne snapped.

" listen I will talk to him later" Jesse said trying to calm a fuming Dr Rorish.

Neal had gained several minor cases he could sort out himself alone which he didn't mind after all he wanted to keep out of mamma and daddy's way after that little out burst earlier. Neal was just finishing up removing shard of glass from a young girls leg.

" there you are all done" he said in his thick British accent.

"Great thank you...Dr" Neal couldn't help but notice every time she smiled at him a slight rosiness would appear to her cheeks.

" I will write you up a prescription for some antibiotics, your not allergic to penicillin?" She shook her head.

" okay so...Flucloxacillin...One capsule to be taken Four times a day, on a empty stomach and most importantly finish the course" Neal handed out the prescription to the girl.

" that's it your done with me I'm afraid but, you will need a follow up in a weeks time" the girl nodded " thank you" before she hobbled away on crutches with a prescription in her mouth.

Neal could feel the dryness in his throat , he looked down at his watch to see he had not hand a drink or a bite to eat for 8 hours and he was getting tired and rather took a few moments to himself in the staff room with a steaming cup of coffee and a packet of crisps he had gotten out of the vending machine out in the hall not really expecting much from the crisps because if it was anything like the one on the surgical floor they were awful but they filled a gap.

Neal took a sip of coffee and closed his eyes in content.

Slam went the door almost Neal choking on his crisp from the vending machine " what the hell was that back there Dr Hudson?" Neal looks up to see a rather angry Dr Rorish standing in front of him with an eye brow raised and hands on her hips.

God she's hot when she's angry, Neal tried to shake this from his mind and concentrate.

" I..." Neal had lost his voice and this angered Leanne " you what?, don't ever question mine or Jesse's judgement ever again. I thought you wanted to learn from the best"

" I did I mean I do..." Neal stuttered.

" me and Jesse are the best, start acting like you want to learn instead of acting the big I am then you will learn, yes you have done a years residency on the surgical team but that doesn't mean you know everything there is to know about emergency medicine got it"

" Okay I'm sorry" Neal could feel the anger rising.

" I obviously have upset you and I am sorry I didn't mean to and it won't happen again. I guess it s best if I leave as I am obviously not cut out for emergency medicine" Neal got up slamming his cup down on the table almost shoving last Leanne and heading towards the locker room.

Neal stormed out the staff room and headed towards the locker room " Hey Neal, wait up" Jesse called out rushing as fast as his little legs would let him.

" let me guess you have come to scald me for my comments earlier?" Jesse shook his head " okay yes I have but, that can wait something is bothering you" Neal sighed " don't worry I won't be around long enough so don't bother with the pleasantries, it's been great working with you and I wish you all the best" Neal shoved open the door rather forcefully it slammed hard into the wall.

" Hey that is hospital property" Jesse snapped following Neal into the locker room.

" what's happened?" Jesse asked as Neal started clearing out his locker.

"That blooming Dr Rorish, is she always so...straight to the point? And damn right rude?" Jesse nodded.

" you get used to it after a while, be careful what you say about Leanne she is my oldest and dearest friend in this joint and she is the reason I am still sane after working in this place" Neal continued to clear out his locker.

" never mind I'm leaving anyway" Jesse frowned " your letting one bad day get to you? Your not as strong as I thought you were son" Jesse sighed " well it's been good to meet you and I wish you all the best in the future son" Neal thought about it for a second and after all Jesse was right he was letting one bad day beat him.

"Your right , I'm not letting this get the better of me" Neal put his things back into his locker with Jesse watching with a mischievous smile

" that's my boy, now go on back out there and show us what your made of and one last thing don't every question your mama or Dr Rorish again understood?" Neal nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse smirked as he watched Neal put everything back into his locker " nice to have you back now let's get back to it" Jesse said patting Neal on the back " I have one thing I need to do" Jesse knew what Neal was talking about and he was not willing to be any part of it.

Neal marches out of the locker room and down the corridor towards the emergency reception desk " you...have you seen Leanne?" He asked a nurse rather abruptly.

" first of all you don't summon my attention that way and yeah I have seen her she's in her office" Neal didn't apologise he just stormed towards Leanne's office.

" what an handsome asshole" the nurse mumbled under her breath watching Neal walk away.

Neal barged into Leanne's office Leanne looked up hearing the door burst open and slam against the wall " what are you doing Neal I thought you left us?" Leanne said

" that's the thing Leanne I did leave but, I thought no I am not letting anyone or anything get the best of me" Leanne nodded " okay well if that's all" Neal couldn't believe how rude Leanne was being.

" aren't you the least bit sorry for the way you have been acting and it was you who made me want to leave" Leanne got up out of her chair and walked towards Neal " you have been rude to me since day one all because I spilt some coffee and saw maybe a bit more than I meant to in the break room" Leanne chuckled " don't flatter yourself that is not it at all" Leanne snapped

" YOU THINK YOU ARE GODS GIFT AND KNOW ALL THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT EMERGENCY MEDICINE! WHEN IN FACT YOU DON'T KNOW A GOD DAMN THING!" Leanne yelled

" OH REALLY IS THAT SO! YOUR NOT SO AMAZING AS YOU THINK YOU ARE LEANNE! I MEAN WHO DOES AN EMERGENCY BUR HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ER?" Neal said raining his voice

" A DOCTOR WHO WILL NOT STOP AT ANYTHING TO KEEP HER PATIENTS ALIVE THATS WHO!, I think it's best you get the hell out of my office Neal" Leanne said fed up with all the arguing.

Jesse shook his head as he listened outside the door, Jesse poked his head round the door just in time to see Leanne walk past Neal who grabbed Leanne's wrist as she struggled to get loose from his tight grip.

" what the hell are you doing let go of me NOW! " Leanne said sternly.

Neal pulled Leanne even closer so they were inches apart and Leanne was still trying to get away but she was not having much luck, Neal gazed into Leanne's dark brown eyes that were now filled with slight fear and this hurt Neal. Neal licked his lips seconds before he crushed her lips with his own. This took Leanne by surprise but she even surprised herself when she kissed him back.

Jesse cleared his throat making Leanne and Neal jump a part "Ermm...everything alright in here? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jesse raised his eye brow at Leanne who looked all flustered then at Neal who shifted uncomfortably under Jesses gaze.

" I think I better go" Neal stuttered " yeah I think that's best son" Neal took one last look at Leanne before he left the room but Leanne wouldn't look at him she shifted her gaze to the floor.

Once Neal had left Jesse walked over towards Leanne gently placing a hand on her arm " what was that all about?" Leanne sighed " not now Jesse please I need a friend" Leanne placed her hands on her forehead.

" I am here as a friend but, what the hell Leanne?"

" I don't know...I don't know Jesse" Leanne was confused.

" okay" Jesse wasn't sure what to say " it will be alright Leanne, I was wondering why did you kiss him back?" Leanne shrugged " I don't know why Jesse that's all I can say" Jesse gave her a weak smile.

" come on daddy let's put it behind us for now and let's get the rest of today out the way"

" I don't know if I can go back out there Jesse, how can I face him after well you know" Leanne was really confused but the real question was why did she kiss him back ?and why did she enjoy it?.

" you're gonna have to go back out there sooner or later Leanne" Jesse didn't like seeing this vulnerable side to his best friend who usually was the rock out of the two of them.

" you're right I can't just let one silly kiss get the better of me" Leanne pulled her self up and walked to the door of her office where she and Jesse did their famous fist bump, Leanne walked with purpose out of her office and out on the ER floor.

" there's the Daddy I know, daddy back in the house" Jesse and Leanne walked along the corridor and through the famous double doors to the emergency department. Neal was at the reception desk filing in his paper work when Leanne walked over to the reception desk with Jesse.

~A several months later ~

" Leanne?" Neal whispered.

" I'm busy Neal" Neal sighed " look I'm sorry for what happened a few months ago and what I said and well did" Jesse shook his head.

" look Son, I think that's enough about it, it's forgotten"

" look I know I was in the wrong but, I am not sorry it happened but, I will continue to give you space if it's what you want" Neal said picking up his file taking one last glance at Leanne before walking walking away. It crushed his heart when she refused to look up at him which he found confusing because after all she did kiss him back.

All through their shift like they had done for several months Neal and Leanne kept their distance until they had to work together when a patient today was radioed over so, Neal, Leanne and Jesse rushed towards the entrance entrance whilst gloving up and tying throw away gowns around their necks.

" what have we got Jessica?" Leanne asked reaching out for a side bar for her hold so she could help wheel her towards centre stage.

" okay we have Jane Doe approximately 16 years old,drug user she has old track marks on both arms, found at scene after being hit by a car who hit and run. We have given her 10 mils of oxycodone along with 100mls of saline administered at scene. BP has rocked up to 190/ 70 and still is rising, her GCS is 9 she has been in and out of consciousness, multiple abrasion and contusions with query pelvis fracture along with multiple rib fractures and possible left humorous and nasty tib and fib fracture with no pulse in the left foot"

" poor girl she had no chance" Neal muttered

" centre stage right now please" Leanne snapped

" Jesse I need CT, full blood gases U's,ES and LFT'S, Ortho consult and ultra sound" Jesse nodded and went to work.

" ugh she's crashing, crash cart now!" Neal barked

Neal began chest compressions whilst they waited for the crash cart to arrive. Neal had been doing chest compressions for ten minutes now after shocking the patient 2 times.

" push one more round of epi" Neal demanded

Leanne placed her hand on Neal's arm " she's gone Neal" Neal looked at Into Leanne's dark brown eyes that were full of sadness she, was clearly fighting to hold back the tears he could see that.

" I am going to call it" Leanne said glancing at the large clock on the wall " any objections?" Nobody spoke up and Leanne took this as a no " Time of death 07:08am" Neal stepped back from the body to look at the lifeless body of this teenage girl who was pretty and too young to die. She would never get to fall in love or hold the hand of a boy. Leanne looked at Neal and together their eyes lingered and it was then that Neal could see the single tear slipping down her cheek. Leanne took of her gloves and tossed them on the floor before walking off with a tears falling silently down her cheek.

" she was too young" Jesse said glancing at the young girl on the bed and Neal nodded not really concentrating his mind was on Leanne.

" you really care about her don't you?" Neal nodded.

" go after her" Neal didn't need telling twice. Neal had not known Leanne long but he already knew all the things that made her who she was and he knew exactly where to find her.

Neal got into the elevator his heart pounding in his chest he pushed the basement button and waited until it dinged indicating he could get out. Neal got out the elevator and turned right which took him deep into the basement where they kept the spare supplies. It was there that he found Leanne sitting on an old gurney letting her legs swing backwards and forwards with dry tears stains on her cheeks with traces of fresh tears clearly visible on cheeks.

Neal got onto the gurney next to Leanne and together they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Leanne began to sob. Neal placed his arm gently around her shoulders pulling her into him " shhh it's okay Leanne" Neal soothed.

" she won't get to fall in love or ever have a family of her own, she was just too young to die Neal. It hit me hard because I realise I am alone and nobody would even know I was gone...Maybe you were right maybe I'm not cut out for this job anymore " Leanne sobbed.

" Hey don't talk crazy, you are not alone...You've got me Leanne I am not going anywhere"

" thank you that's sweet Neal but, I am still alone I am still single and still no children to love or to love me back" Neal sighed.

" well...I like to think I can change that" Leanne's head shot up " what do you mean?" Neal subconsciously licked his lips before he spoke.

" what I am trying to say is...I love you Leanne I always have since I laid eyes on you well spilt my coffee on you and well if you will have me I want to be the one to love you the way you deserve. I want to be the one you turn to and to hold you tight at night knowing that you are mine" Leanne gently moved out of Neal's comforting arms so she was looking up at him in complete shock.

" I know it's a lot to take in but I can't just sit here and watch helplessly as you break down like this, when all I want to do is hold you and tell you everything will be okay" Leanne replied the only way she knew how.

She moved closer to Neal so they were inches apart, she looked into his dark brown eyes and gently placed a kiss upon his lips which Neal deepened.

They pulled away seconds later after feeling breathless " so...is that a yes then?" Neal asked.

" Yes" Leanne said resting her head against his chest " I love you" Leanne said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

~A month later ~

Leanne stood at reception desk hunting for her patients notes but not having any luck as it was complete mess " how hard is it to keep this damn place tidy?" Leanne snapped lifting sheets of paper and patients records.

" someone's not in a good mood today?" Jesse said appearing at her side.

" it's not funny Jesse I can't find my patient in bed 4's notes" Jesse glanced at the desk.

" how about these" Jesse said holding up a wad of patients details.

" yes, thank you Mama" Leanne snatched the notes out of his hand.

" manner doesn't cost much Leanne" Jesse snapped before walking away.

Neal had just finished with his patient when he passed Jesse " I wouldn't bother heading that away for a while, Leanne's in a mood" Jesse said shaking head at Neal in passing.

Neal walked over towards the reception desk where Leanne stood signing sheet after sheet of paper work.

Neal tossed his patients notes messily into the discharge pile making Leanne jump " I hear your in a mood?" Leanne didn't bother to look up.

" ugh for goodness sake I am fine, you can't find one piece of paper work and show one ouch of aggression and the whole freaking places knows about it" Leanne snapped.

" Woah! Calm down. Look I was going to ask if you wanted to come round mine tonight like a date as we haven't officially been on a date yet" Neal said moving closer to Leanne.

Leanne stepped back from Neal which hurt Him " I take that as a no" Neal leant across in front of Leanne and reach out for his next patients notes.

" look I'm just not ready for everyone to know about us so, can we just keep the whole thing between us for now and keep the touchy-feely to a minimum?" Neal nodded.

" okay got it " Neal smiled at Leanne before he headed over to the seating area to call out his next patient " Neal wait" Leanne said rather loudly but worked it Made Neal stop dead in his tracks " Yes" Neal smiled because he knew what Leanne was referring to.

As soon a Leanne's shift had finished she headed to her Locker where she changed out of her scrub bottoms and folded it into a neat pile and reached out for her skinny jeans and slid them up her legs. The door opened and in walked Neal with a huge smile on his face " what's got you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?" Leanne said sliding of her scrub top and neatly folding her top and placing it in her locker.

" I have a date with my girl" Neal said with a huge smirk on his face.

Neal walked over to Leanne and wrapped his strong arms round her from behind "Neal? What if someone comes in?" Leanne said leaning her head back against him so she was looking up at him.

" no one is coming in" Neal said placing soft kisses down Leanne's neck.

" Neal..." Leanne said feeling herself getting turned on but knew it had to stop after all this was her place of work.

" Neal as much as I am enjoying this I think we better get going" Leanne said loosening his grip from around her.

Neal was in his room getting ready when he heard a knock at the door.

"welcome to my humble abode so, glad you could make it please come in" Neal smiled

" you look...beautiful" Neal said taking giving her the once over.

Leanne kissed his cheek "thank you so much for inviting me over wow something smells good"

Neal lead Leanne into the kitchen "yes well I do have a talent in the kitchen" Neal opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass and handed it to Leanne .

"Thank you" she took a sip "I didn't know You could cook?"

"well, maybe we could get to know each other a bit more throughout dinner" Neal smirked

Neal went up to Leanne and kissed her on the cheek "you really do look beautiful Leanne" he smiled "oh and these are for you" Neal handed a bunch of red roses

"Thank you" Leanne blushed

after an hour drinking wine and chatting dinner was ready "you to sit while I serve up" Neal ordered as he went into the kitchen to plate up

"So, what are we having?" Leanne asking moving from the sofa to the dining table

"steak au Poivre"

"sounds fancy" Leanne sated which made Neal chuckle and Leanne laughed god how he loved to hear her laugh

"I am so happy I get to have you all to myself" Neal winked as he brought the plates over and Leanne smiled.

"wow that was amazing Neal" Leanne delicately wiped the corners of her mouth with the napkin and placed it on her empty plate.

"thank you, could I have another drink?" Leanne smiled as she got up

"sure but let me get it" Neal got up and went to pick it up only to knock the bottle of wine over onto Leanne's new dress

Leanne shirked as she stood up

"oh my I'm so sorry Leanne here let me clean it up" Neal panicked and started to wipe the spilled wine

" what is it with you and spelling drinks over me?" Leanne said trying to laugh it off.

Leanne sniffed "It's.. Fine really" but the tears in her eyes told Neal something completely different

"oh Leanne I'm so sorry I'll buy you a new one"

"no Neal really it's not the dress I have to tell you something thought I..."

before she could say anymore Neal had covered his lips with hers which Leanne accepted, Neal ran his fingers threw her hair as Leanne pulled him closer to her they stay like this until air was needed Neal looked at Leanne and wiped her tears away and whispered "you're so beautiful" He swept Leanne off her feet which made Her squeal and he carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed and crawled on top of her and continued the passionate kissing that happened just minutes before.

Leanne broke the kiss and asked, "Have you always loved me?"

Neal looked deep into her eyes which earn't him a look from Leanne " yes I have always loved you and always will"

Leanne grabbed Neal's shirt and pulled him down to continue their kiss and other fun activities.

Leanne fell asleep in Neal's strong and welcoming arms with her head resting on his chest. Neal watched as Leanne drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms knowing how lucky he was right now. Neal placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of Leanne's head, which made Her, frown in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Neal must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew he woke up confused where he was until he looked down and smiled seeing Leanne still in his arms fast asleep. Neal watched Leanne's chest rise and fall slowly as she slept and a smile crept across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**~a year later ~**

Neal's patient was a young boy who thought it was funny to insert fire works into her rectum and light them but it was all fun and games until he ended up here with his feet in stirrups.

" so who's good idea was it to do this?" The young boy shrugged his shoulders he clearly was away with the fairies.

" I need to examine the wound, okay it may hurt a little bit" The boy nodded and Neal grabbed the wheelie stool and sat down and started examining the affected area.

" Neal have you..." Jesse asked swinging back the curtain only to stop.

"Close the curtain..." Neal snapped.

" fire works let me guess it was for the...crack" Jesse smirked.

" very funny Jesse how can I help you?" Neal asked not bothering to look over at Jesse.

" I was wondering if you have the ultra sound machine"

" well I hope you get to the...Bottom of it..." Neal smirked joining in the jokes and Jesse chuckled

" actually Jesse...I know this isn't the best time but it's our one year anniversary today and I was wondering if Leanne would like it if I took her out for a meal? What do you think as your her best friend"

" I know she would love it, any time she gets to spend with you she will be happy, she's a lucky lady" Jesse said smiling.

" thanks Jesse, I am a very lucky man" Jesse nodded" that you are young man that you are" Neal smiled at Jesse before getting back to his patients examination.

Later on that afternoon Neal headed to the staff room to have a much needed break, he walked in the staff room closing the door behind to see he was alone in the staff room so he, dialled the local florist and asked for them to deliver a dozen red roses to,the hospital with an anonymous card for Leanne telling her to be ready at a certain time and that he was going to take her out.

Once he hung up he made a coffee which he had to takeaway with him as he was paged and so, he rushed towards the emergency entrance where he saw Leanne and Jesse waiting already gowned.

" what have we got?" Neal asked taking a sip of his coffee.

" we have a major RTC coming our way, a father and daughter " Jesse said

" ugh is that coffee?" Leanne asked practically drooling at his coffee.

" yeah it is my love" Neal held out his cup for Leanne to take, which she did and took a large sip " Ahhh your the best" Leanne smiled at Neal but, she really wanted to kiss him and did everything in her power to stop herself diving into his arms and kissing him.

It was now end of Leanne's shift when Jesse came into the locker room holding a large bunch of the most beautiful red roses she had ever seen.

" someone's got an admirer" Leanne said smirking.

" I wish they are, they are for you " Leanne's smirk was wiped off her face.

Leanne opened the card which read :

Leanne,

You take my breath away...today and every day

You know...They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again.

Be ready by 8pm tonight heels at the ready my love!

~ N ~

Leanne smiled as she re-read the message, she looked at the watch on her wrist which read 6:15pm.

" I better get going" Leanne rushed around.

Once home Leanne walked into her apartment dumping her handbag on the couch and headed over to her bedroom and over to her wardrobe, and started rifling through her options for her date with Neal.

"No, that's too much... No, that's not dressy enough," Leanne, said taking a couple of dresses out only to put them back.

She was about to give up when she saw the Black lacey dress that would hug her in all the right places and show of her curves nicely, she thought taking it out and held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

"That's the one," Leanne said happy with her choice.

"Now, only to find the right shoes" She said closing the wardrobe and hanging the dress up in front and walked over to her shoe closet.

"No, way" She said chucking a pair of shoes across the room.

"Too low, not high enough... definitely not" Leanne sighed seeing that she had only one option left.

"Perfect" she said taking her favourite black Laboutin 6 inch heels out of the shoe closet.

"Oh How I have missed you" Leanne said holding the shoes close to her.

Now, that Leanne was confident with her choices so she took a long and much needed soak in the bath. Sighing contently as she let the warm water wash over her she shut her eyes and let the stress from earlier on today slowly drifted away.

She was soon out of the bath feeling relaxed and excited for her one year anniversary date with Neal , which was just over an hour's time.

Leanne sat on her bed in her dressing gown with her wet hair in a towel, which she was going to dry and style in the minutes but she remembered she had some things she had to sort out.

Leanne looked at the clock seeing that it was time for her to get ready so she put on her red dress that fitted her perfectly and dried her hair and styled her luscious dark brown locks in to lose curls and applied her make-up. Once Leanne was happy with her appearance, she put on her high heels, looked into the mirror, and checked to make sure that she looked perfect before she left her room.

Meanwhile Neal pulled up into the apartment parking lot , knocked on the door, and waited for it to be opened. Neal fiddled with his tie making sure that it was straight.

"The doors open come in" Leanne called from her room, Neal opened the door in his smart suite instead of T-shirt and jeans.

He walked round the lounge picking up photos glancing at Leanne with friends and family before putting them back down when he heard her clear her throat.

Neal turned round " Wow" Neal said looking Leanne up and down as she carefully walked towards him.

"Leanne you... look...you look...beautiful," Neal said never taking his eyes away from Leanne hardly believing she was his girl,and no one else's.

"you look very handsome" Leanne said looking at Neal in a rather smart suit as she stepped closer.

"Shall we?" Neal held out his arm for Leanne to take as they left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Neal and Leanne walked towards Neal's car, which was a silver Mercedes sports car . Neal reached out and took Leanne's hand in his as they walked towards the car but soon had to let go when Neal reached into his pocket for the car keys and opened the door. He held open the door for Leanne who climbed in and thanked Him.

Neal got into the driver 's seat, placed the key into the ignition, started the car, buckled his seat belt, put the gear stick into drive, looked in his mirrors and left Leanne's apartment, and drove to the restaurant.

The drive there was rather quiet and Neal took those quiet moments to glance at Leanne who was looking out through the window and was oblivious that He was looking at her. He reached out and took Her hand in his and rested them by the hand break and Leanne turned from looking out the window and smiled at Neal and held on to His hand and Neal gave Leanne one of his dazzling smiles.

Neal pulled the car to a stop when he parked , He let go of Her hand and undid his seat belt and got out of the car and walked round to Leanne's side of the car and opened the door for her and he even extended his had to help her out of the car.

"I hope you like Italian?" Neal said nervously locking his car and took Leanne's hand in his own and they walked to the restaurant only to see a large line of people waiting outside to go in.

"I think we might be waiting a while," Leanne said seeing the large line.

Neal smirked hoping reserving a table would score him points with Leanne.

"Hey, I have a table for 2 for tonight under Neal " Neal asked greeting the door man warmly only realizing it was his good friend Sam.

"Sam, how the hell are you?" Neal said shaking his good friends hand.

"Scott haven't seen you in a while, good to see you, the usual Table for 1?" Neal shook his head "I have someone special with me tonight, table for 2 " Sam looked over at Leanne and smiled " Of course come this way" Sam said gesturing for them to follow which they did and they were now inside and being led to a nice table by the window looking out at the fantastic view of the town all lit up.

"Thanks Sam" Neal said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem, I will be back in a few minutes" Sam said cheerfully before he walked away.

"Wow, this place is lovely" Leanne said looking round at the rather packed restaurant.

Neal pulled out Leanne's chair, Leanne sat down, and Neal tucked the chair back under the table as a true gentle man would.

"This place must cost a fortune, you didn't need to bring me to a place as posh as this," Leanne said placing her clutch bag on the table.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere else this is the best Italian food in Cali"

"How did you get us a table that quick, I mean people were queuing to get in here?" Leanne said glancing out the window at the group of people queuing to get in.

"I used to come here all the time after work and well I got to know Sam the owner quite well and he's a good friend," Neal said smiling.

"Well I love it thank you," Leanne said smiling at the true authentic Italian decor.

"Any drinks for you?" Sam asked walking back over to Leanne and Neal.

"Could I have a ... Vodka and Lime soda please," Leanne asked

"Of course you can and Neal?"

"I will have a beer please Sam "Neal said smiling.

They both picked up their menus and looked at all the appetizing food.

"Fancy sharing a starter?" Neal asked putting his menu down on the table.

"Ok sure, but promise you won't laugh at me when I say I would like garlic bread" Leanne said hiding behind her menu.

"Why would I laugh at you for ordering garlic bread" Neal chuckled and shook his head in confusion.

"I know Garlic bread is pathetic but, I love it" Leanne laughed and Neal loved to hear her laugh.

"Garlic bread it is for my lady" they went back to looking at the menu.

"Here you go guys, Vodka Lime soda and One Beer" Sam said placing the drinks in front of them "have you both decided what you would like?" Sam reached over and lit the two little candles in the middle of the table.

"I have, Leanne?" Neal asked closing his menu.

"Yeah I think so..." She said not sounding too sure.

"Ok, could we get garlic bread to share but could you possibly throw in a few extra" Neal asked politely and Sam nodded "Of course"

"I would like for my main the large steak, Medium rare please Sam, with pepper corn source"

"Ok" Sam said not bothering to write it all down "And for the lovely lady?"

"I would love the roast chicken pasta in the tomato source please"

"Of course" Leanne handed Sam the menu and Sam thanked her before he walked away leaving them alone again.

"I have something I want to say" Leanne took a sip of her drink.

"What is it Leanne?" Neal asked concerned.

"What, oh no it's nothing bad" Leanne said reasurring Neal who let out a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to that I'm sorry if I keep pressuring you to keep us a secret" Leanne said looking down at her hands.

"I want us to be able to go public with us dating at some point but I just guess it's still a bit too soon and your not ready and I didn't mean to upset you" Neal said taking a sip of beer.

"I love you Neal" Leanne quietly and Neal reach out and place hand on top of Leanne's .

"I love you too Leanne " Neal said giving her hand a small squeeze.

Sam brought over the garlic bread and placed it in the middle of the table and Leanne picked up a slice and took a bite.

"This is so good"

"See I told you the food is good here" Neal said chuckling

Half an hour later their main food arrived and they both tucked in straight way.

"This awesome, you have to try this" Leanne said putting some of the food on the fork and fed Neal the food.

"You're right, it's delicious, you have got to try this steak its crazy good," Neal said cutting small piece and fed Leanne the piece of Steak.

"Wow that's delicious"

" you have just a small piece of...sauce just there" Neal said carefully leaning over the table so he could reach Leanne's face. Leanne moved closer expecting him to wipe the sauce away but instead he kissed her on the lips passionately and she kissed him back.

Once they had finished their meals, Sam took them away and left Leanne and Neal alone once again.

"So, what you want to happen with us after tonight?" Neal asked

"I don't know, do you?" Leanne asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I was hoping we could go public with our relationship now it's officially a year today " Neal shrugged and Leanne smiled and looked into those deep brown eyes that she was now falling in love with.

"Yes" Leanne said blushing slightly

"You won't regret this Lee ?" Leanne loved how Neal called her Lee it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm so glad You decided to stay at Angels after all Neal" they both smiled and Neal reached out and took Leanne's hand in his own.

"You know I am rather excited about us making a life together," Neal said rubbing his thumb over the top of Leanne's hand in a soothing away. Leanne was not sure how to answer Neal's last question so she did not say anything not wanting to spoil the moment.

They did not fancy a desert so they paid the bill and thanked Sam who gave Neal a good discount off the bill. Neal opened the door for Leanne who shivered the minute she stepped outside when the cold air hit her. Neal noticed Her shiver so; he took of his suite jacket and wrapped it around Leanne's shoulders.

" Thank you kind sir" Leanne said sighing from the warmth of Neal's jacket.

"No problem, my lady" Neal said seeing that the jacket really was not keeping Leanne warm so he opened his arms and wrapped them around Leanne who snuggled into his embrace and they walked along the pretty street all lit up brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Leanne sat looking through the pages of the happiest day of her life.

 **Flash back**

Leanne sat in her beautiful white gown looking at herself in the mirror her hair curled and put up looking amazing but she was unsure of how she looked. "You look just like me on my wedding day" Leanne turned to see her mother walking towards her

"Lucky for me" she answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes

"Leanne dear this is meant to be your happiest day of your life... well before starting a family" Joan looked down at her daughter in her white flowing dress.

"No I look fat, " Joan shook her head "you do not look fat Leanne, you look beautiful and me and your father are so proud of you" Leanne smiled softly at her mother.

Joan looked down at her watch "well are you ready dear?"

Leanne took a deep breath "as ready as I will ever be" she grabbed her bouquet, linked arms with her mother and left the hotel room.

As they sat in the limo, Leanne started to freak out "I'm going to be late"

"Darling its fashionable for the bride to be late, I was an hour late for mine"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Leanne felt the nausea rise up her throat

"Take a deep breath" Joan held her daughters hand "we're here, do you need a minute?"

"No" she took a deep breath "no I'm fine let's go" Joan helped Leanne get out of the limo.

The music started as Kate and Melissa walked down the isle first in their Patel green matching bridesmaid dresses. Leanne and her mother slowly made their way up to the altar, once they reach it Jon handed Neal Leanne's hand and smiled "I know you to will live a long happy life together" she kissed her daughter then made her way to the vacant seat in the front row next to her husband Michael.

They said their vows, and then the 'I Do's' Leanne could not believe it she was married wow she thought never thought that would happen. Leanne and Neal walked out together and made their way like everyone else to the Hotel's Hall where they held the reception.

The room went silent and Neal's best man Jesse stood up "I have known Leanne for a long time but there are a few things I do know like I know she's a beautiful, intelligent -"

"Married" coughed Neal, which made everyone laugh

"well yes and that but, the most important thing is that I know she is the one for Neal, they are perfect for each other and I know for a fact that they will be so happy together, that's all I could ask for is that Neal, Leanne and their children live a long happy life together" Neal stood up and hugged his friend while everyone clapped

"suppose I should say a few words, well where do I start umm I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today it made this day perfect having all our friends and family here to celebrate this very special day with us I would also like to thank my beautiful wife Leanne I would be lost without you, you have made me the happiest man alive" Neal bent down and gave her a passionate but quick kiss "now my love I think it's about time for our dance" Leanne smirked at him while he help her stand "now don't be standing on my feet I would want any broken toes now" he laughed as she slapped him in the arm

they swayed slowly gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting where they were and everyone around them - I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, Well, I just want to be with you, Right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time- they let the music block out the sounds around them, it was just them, them and only them no one else. It was the happiest moment of both their lives nothing could change that.

Leanne and Neal hugged their family and friends thanking them for all the support, then they left and got on a plane that night and left.

Leanne slowly woke unable to move she was worried for a second forgetting where she was then turned her head to see a very sexy, naked Neal next to her witch made her smile his strong arms draped over her his soft chocolate brown eyes looking at her

'Well good morning beautiful" he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly then softly left little kisses down her neck

A soft moan escaped Leanne's Lips "morning"

"What did you want to do today?" Leanne and Neal had spent a week in Hawaii and had another two weeks left

"Stay in bed...sleep... And other fun actives" she giggled

"We have been doing that for the last few days, how about a walk along the beach?" Neal suggested

"Sounds good"Leanne nodded her head. they spent another half hour in bed before getting up and getting ready.

They sat in the sand wrapped up in each other's arms as they watched the beautiful sun set.

"Have you thought about us having any children?" Neal asked Leanne breaking the comfortable silence they were in

This question took Leanne by surprise "what? we haven't even been married 5 minutes and you're already talking about children," Leanne laughed but Neal did not

"Well I would like to start a family with you Leanne Elizabeth Hudson "

Leanne cut him off and turned to face him "you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"no, no nothing like that it's just well I mean...I want a big family" Neal brushed a strand of hair out of Leanne's face

realizing this convocation was getting serious and that her answer would probably upset him she took a deep breath "well um I haven't thought about it but I guess I do want kids I mean who doesn't want or like kids" Neal sighed in relief "but not at the moment I mean I have a career now that I dreamed of and your career we both will be working really long hours together"

"Wait so you're not going to stay at home with our children?"

"yes but I'm not going to be a stay at home mother I'm not that sort of person but that doesn't mean I don't want any kids just not right now"

Neal got up and started to walk to the bar "I'll meet you at the hotel room later I just need some time to think"

" wait...Neal...I..." Leanne called out to Neal who ignored her, sighing as she looked down at the sand.

Neal walked into the hotel hours later to find Leanne passed out on the sofa he bent down and kissed her temple then walked into their room to change but found their bags half packed and clothes spread out all over that place "LEANNE" Neal shouted which woke Leanne.

She bit her lip as she slowly sat up "oh my god my back is killing me" she rubbed her eyes "Neal what's going on why are you shouting"

"What the hell is going on?Why are our bags packed?" Neal asked confused as he glanced at the half packed bags and the rest if the clothes sewn a cross the floor.

"Oh yes that... Well you see work called me and they are desperate and extremely short staffed"

"Is there no one else... jeez Leanne I didn't realize you were the only DR on this planet" Neal raised his voice

"We're the only ones available and the only ones who have the skilled authority to do this I'm sorry but I'm going with or without you" Leanne slowly stood wincing at the pain in her back

Neal's eyes softened and he helped her to bed "Fine whatever Leanne".

Leanne and Neal were on the plane home the next morning

- **End flash back-**

Leanne wiped away her tears that appeared when she remember their honey moon she looked over at Neal who was snoring softy, putting their wedding album down, then over to her clock sighing she got out of bed and got ready for work, kissing Neal before she got up and had a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's the last of it." Neal grunted as he dropped the box on Leanne's hardwood floor."Thank you." Leanne said, flashing him a smile as she started to put Neal's books on the shelf."Thank you for letting me stay here." Neal said as he returned the smile and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."We're married, it was going to happen, anyway." She said, chuckling as Neal sucked on her exposed collarbone."I know." Leanne dropped the books she had been holding and bit her lip as her husband moved her hair out of the way to kiss her jawline. "But I just want you to know," Neal's voice was deep and lusty. "how grateful I am.""Hmm..." Leanne turned around and kissed him hard. "How grateful are you?" Leanne teased "I'd be happy to show you..." And he picked Leanne up and carried her into her - actually, their - bedroom.

"No, Neal. We have to go to work." Leanne lifted his arm off of her waist and started to get up from the bed. Neal sighed and got up as well. He was going to have to re-adjust to not having sex every morning, as they had been since he moved in.

"Alright." Leanne smiled at him and walked over to her closet, pulling out her neatly ironed scrubs to change into. But she didn't get a chance before she felt overwhelming waves of nausea flowing through her, and she ran into the bathroom."Leanne!" Neal followed her and pulled her hair out of her face while she emptied her stomach . He held it back with one hand and stroked her back with the other, saying soothing words to her. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth, trying to rid herself of the disgusting taste left over."Are you okay, honey?" Neal held her shoulders gently and walked over to the bed once again. "It's alright." He laid down beside her and held her soothingly. "I'll call us both in sick. I'll stay with you, okay?"Leanne removed herself from his embrace and checked her forehead. Not really a fever. "No, I'll be fine. It may have been something I ate." Neal wasn't too sure but didn't want to argue with Leanne "Are you sure?" He didn't want her to go to work and end up vomiting all over a patient or colleague. "I'm sure Mark'll be fine with it - ""I'm sure." She got up, picked her scrub top up off of the floor and started to change."Okay..." Neal went to go brush his teeth and hoped Leanne wasn't catching anything the very next day, just before they sat down for breakfast. She emptied her stomach into the kitchen sink, even worse than the day before. He handed her a mint from her purse, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom."Neal, I'm fine, really - " Neal sighed "I know you say that, but I want you to stay home today, just to be sure. I'll go to work, bring you something home for lunch, and I'll try to get home early. Okay?" Leanne sigh "Fine..." Leanne grumbled, situating herself under the covers, knowing that Neal would not change his just after Neal left, she got out of bed. Digging through the bathroom cabinet, she looked for something she hadn't needed in a long time - a pregnancy test.

After not finding one Leanne drove to the nearest pharmacy stopping a couple of times feeling the nausea quick come and go, once parked Leanne walked into the store feeling uncomfortable as she walked round for a few minutes picking up a few essentials when she saw it. She walked over and looked only to realise that are several different ones. Being a Dr she was used to all sorts of tests and pressure but this sort of test was her first time and she was stuck on which one to choose.

"Can I help you with anything at all Ma'am?" Leanne turned to see a young girl with a friendly face smiling at her.

"I'm actually fine thank you"

"Okay, if you're sure" the young girl went to walk away when She decided to trust her "actually..., I'm stuck on which one to choose"

"Okay, well we have the double test or singles tests, we also have ones that can tell how far gone you are and they are digital and the best ones out there and the most accurate too" the young girl said picking up the boxes for Leanne to look at.

"Okay" Leanne looked at the tests in her hands for a few minutes.

"I think I will take the twin pack, thank you" the young girl walked back to the counter with Leanne following behind, the girl started scanning the items through.

"Is that your first time buying one of these?" Leanne was rather taken back by the girls' question and was not sure how to answer.

"Erm ... Yes it is actually, how can you tell?"

"I knew it the moment you walked in and I mean I see loads of girls buying them every day with no embarrassment what so ever but, you were different" knowing Leanne's slight embarrassment the girl put the test inside a paper bag and then put it in the bag with her other items

"That will be $15.99 please" She handed over the money and the girl handed over the goods and Leanne gave the girl a small smile.

"Good luck, I hope you get the results your after"

"Thanks and Thank you very much for your help you were very helpful" Leanne walked away and walked back to her car.

Once Leanne was in the car she placed the bag in the seat next to her where she stared at it for a few minutes before she put her seat belt on and headed home.

Once home She walked into her room and shut the door dumping her bag on the bed sending the test flying to the floor. She took of her shoes and sighed with relief as her sore feet touched the plush and expensively soft carpet.

Leanne reached into her bag only not feel the paper bag inside which made her panic and her heart pounding in her chest at the fear of it being on the floor outside or down stairs Leanne bent down on the floor only to see the test on the floor. Sighing with relief She walked into her bathroom shutting the door.

She opened the packaging, shoved the plastic in the bin, took one test out of the box along with the instructions, and began reading it.

Leanne took the top of the test off, placed it in the bin, walked over to the toilet, and tried to go but she was so nervous that she could not pee.

Minutes later Leanne walked over to the sink with the test in her hand, placed it on the side on top of toilet tissue, looked at her watch, and waited 5 minutes.

Those 5 minutes were the longest 5 minutes of her life but soon enough it was time for Leanne to look at the test. Leanne took a deep breath and turned the stick over to see two pink lines clear as day and the word pregnant 8 weeks digitally in the corner. Leanne swore her heart stopped the moment she saw the word **pregnant**.

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't be pregnant" Leanne was in shock and denial so she picked up the other test and did the same and waited another 5 minutes only to see that the same result came back right in front of her. Leanne held the second test in her once calm, steady hands that were now trembling as she looked down at her wedding ring that glistened in the light.

Leanne just sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling until Neal walked in at noon. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" He asked, putting down the bag with her lunch in it on the nightstand."Much better." She hugged him and pulled him down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Leanne just tucked her head into the crook of his neck and hooked a leg around his hips. Neal pulled back and looked at her face."What's wrong?" He asked, brushing the stray hair from her had been lost in thought. "What? Oh, nothing. I just...missed you." It wasn't a complete lie. She had missed him, but decided not to tell him about this pregnancy just yet. She made herself a mental promise.


	9. Chapter 9

( I am skipping a head a bit and not putting all the details of the pregancy other wise that would go on forever)

Today was the day Leanne was planning on telling Neal about the pregnancy. Leanne glanced at herself in the mirror imagining what she would look like once or even if she got to full term with the baby.

She grabbed a pillow from the bed, put it up inside her top, and looked at herself with a rounded stomach but to be honest Leanne quite like it because she did not look to bad providing that she did not put too much weight on with the baby.

Leanne heard the front door open and close which brought Her back to the present.

"Lee?" Neal called out.

Leanne wasn't sure what to say so she walked out of her bedroom chucking the pillow back on the bed and walked out of her room and poked her head round the door "I'll be down in a second" She rushed back into the room placing the test's back into the box, placing it deep into a small box .

"Okay, you can do this" Leanne said taking deep breathes as she walked out of her room.

Leanne walked into the kitchen and over to Neal.

Neal turned to see Leanne walk in "Hey babe, feeling better today?" Neal asked walking up to Leanne placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm more than fine " She said a little to brightly.

Neal frowned at Leanne as he put the food way in the cupboards and Leanne smiled at her husband. Neal had his back to Her as he put the food way in the cupboards. Leanne walked up behind Neal and wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what's that for?" Neal said turning round opening his arms for Leanne to walk into.

"I love you that's all" Leanne said hugging Him.

"I love you too" He kissed the top of Leanne's head.

Later that evening Leanne and Neal were sitting round the dinner table when Leanne asked "Neal, do you remember the question you asked me on the beach on our honeymoon?" She looked up at Neal who nodded and looked at His wife.

"Of course I remember, I asked you if you wanted to have children. why?" Leanne shrugged.

" well ...How would you feel if I was pregnant?" Neal looked at Leanne.

"I would be over the moon" Leanne smiled.

"that's good because ... I know it's took early to be giving out christmas presents already but I think you will want to see this..." Leanne pulled out the tests from the empty seat next to her and handed Neal the box.

She watched Him closely.

He opened the box taking one test out of the box and placing it on the table then , taking out the other test.

"So...does that mean that..."Neal looked down at the tests with the clear pink lines then at Leanne who nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant Neal" Leanne beamed.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, I love you Leanne Elizabeth Hudson" Neal jumped out of his chair and helped Leanne up out of her chair and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

~Baby shower~

Leanne gasps as she takes in the elaborate pastel blue, pink, and yellow decorations all revolving around babies. Neal chuckled at her reaction to the surprise he had set up in their apartment. Then Leanne noticed their friends and family waiting for them in the center of the room. Neal gently pulled Leanne into the middle of the room with the rest of their guests. Almost immediately Kate Leanne's oldest sister hugs Her and Neal.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you both! Do you know what you're having yet?" Asks Kate happily.

"Not yet. We decided to keep it a surprise. So we won't know until it's born" Says Leanne. Kate laughs and looks at her fiancée before turning back to them. Kate looks at them both for a long time, trying to decide if they were happy. She quickly realizes they were very happy so she hugs them both again and walks over to One of Neal and Leanne's work colleague to talk about Leanne's childhood and some of the more embarrassing things she'd done. Neal chuckle at the story she was telling, knowing Leanne couldn't hear her. Neal also knew Leanne would be mad if she could hear her anyway and was relieved she couldn't hear her. Michael walks over and hugs his daughter next.

"Congratulations Kiddo! I'm happy for ya!" He says boisterously. Leanne giggles and hugs her father back.

"Thanks dad. We're really happy too."

Neal noticed Leanne's father Mike talking to Mark their boss about baseball and how Mike's family owned an outdoors store.

Mark was a little interested in the conversation, but he was ready for it to end. Neal chuckled and Leanne gave Neal a questioning look.

"Our boss and Your father are having a conversation and Mark has lost interest. Why don't you go save the day, you always wanted to be superman and now is your chance," Neal said causing Leanne to giggle. She walks over to Mark and Her father. Michael Rorish immediately stops talking and grins.

"Hey Mark, how have you been? How's the wife ?" Asks Leanne conversationally.

"She's fine thank you, she's around somewhere. We've actually got a few holidays lined up thank god,How about you? You're pregnant, congratulations," Says Mark.

"I'm doing well, Neal babies me a little too much, but that's okay. It's our first child and we both worry a little," Says Leanne happily. Mark hugs Leanne and She hugs him back, but she seemed a little surprised.

"Now that everyone is here lets begin the baby shower by eating the food everyone brought!" Says Neal cheerfully. Neal shakes her head at her husband knowing his love for food and everyone gets a plate, family included and they sit at the table and on the soft sofa Susan and Leah had set up. Rollie Guthrie sits across from Leanne and Neal with his food.

"Congratulations, Leanne. When's the baby due?" Asks Rollie.

"August 22nd ," Says Leanne cheerfully.

" oh that's great, So how did you find out you was pregnant?" He asks.

"How does any woman find out she's pregnant, George?" Asks Jesse sarcastically as he shook his head.

" honestly call yourself a doctor" Rollie tutted.

"Well what tipped you off? Did you miss a period? Was it morning sickness?" Rollie asks eagerly.

"Why does it matter how I found out? I just took the test because I felt unwell and had strong morning sickness," says Leanne, taking a bite of her sandwich. Neal could see Leanne's back was hurting so he rubbed her back gently. After lunch Susan announces that it was time for presents. Susan decides to let their friends start first. Mark steps up holding a pink gift bag with a picture of a stork on the front. Leanne opens the bag and pulls out the white tissue paper inside before pulling out a white teddy bear that when you squeezed its paw it made the sound of a heart beating.

"Thank you so much, Mark ! It's great!" Says Leanne happily. She hands it to Neal and He squeezes its paw and listens to the heartbeat noise it made. It sounded nothing like a human heart, but it was still a nice thought, at least the baby would get to hear a heartbeat.

"Thank you Mark." Neal says with a smile. Then Rollie hands Wanda a gift wrapped in blue power ranger paper. Neal mentally rolls his eyes, but decides not to say anything about it as Leanne opens the gift to an outfit for a boy baby. They both had to wonder what they would do if the baby was a girl and decided it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Rollie. If the baby is a boy I'm sure it'll look adorable." Says Leanne. She hands it to Neal.

"Thank you. It's a very nice outfit." Neal says as nicely as He can trying not to show any annoyance. Then it was Susans turn. Susan hands Leanne a gift wrapped in yellow tissue paper. She opens it and smiles. It was a nursery rhyme book.

"Thank you, Susan. I'm sure it'll get used a lot," says Leanne. She hands it to Neal and He opens it to a random page.

"Thank you, Susan." He says with a smile on his face. Then it was Steve one of the nurses turn. He hands Leanne a gift bag. She opens it and pulls out a book about a talking van. She begins to laugh.

"Thank you Steve, it's certainly different" says Leanne, still laughing. She hands it to Neal. He chuckles and lays it on the table next to him.

"Thanks Steve." Neal says with a grin. Steve was also laughing. Erica another nurse and work colleague was next; she hands Leanne a gift wrapped in pastel yellow gift wrap. She opens the gift to a toy that made soothing sounds and was also a night light.

"Thank you."Neal says after Leanne hands the box to Him. Then it was Jesse turn Jesse was another work colleague but Leanne's best hands Her a gift wrapped in blue paper. Leanne opens the gift to a blanket for the baby. It was nice and Neal notices Joan eyeing it with distaste.

"This is adorable! Thank you Jesse," says Leanne cheerfully. She hands Neal the blanket and smiles.

"Thank you Jesse." Neal says and place it on the table with the rest of the gifts. Then it was Leanne's family's turn. Joan hands Leanne a gift bag.

"This is from Pop and I. We hope you like it. Sorry it isn't much." Says Joan cheerfully. Leanne opens the bag and pulls out two outfits, one for a boy and one for a girl, bottles, a teddy bear, baby book, and an envelope. Leanne opens the envelope to a gift card to a baby store. Leanne hugs Her mother and Her father.

"Thank you both very much! I love it," says Leanne happily. She hands the gift to Neal and He smiles warmly.

"Thank you for this very helpful gift." Neal says. Then Kate hands Wanda a gift wrapped in happy birthday gift wrap. Neal chuckles to himself as Leanne opens the gift and gasps.

"Thanks Kate! I love it! Where did you find it?" She says happily. It was an older book and when she opens it Neal noticed Leanne's name on the front cover. She hands it to her husband.

"Thank you, Kate ," Neal says. I wasn't sure what significance it had to Leanne, but it seemed important to her.

"That was my favorite book when I was a child." Says Leanne happily. Then Joan, who had been bouncing in her seat the whole time, skips over and grabs Leanne's hand and pulls her over to something covered by a blanket. Leanne pulls the blanket off and gasps. It was a Sterling Silver Leaf Oval Cradle Ensemble that We'd been looking at on the internet. It truly was a beautiful cradle for the baby. In the cradle were gifts from the family. Tears swell up in Leanne's eyes.

"Oh mom , it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much. Thank you everyone for the gifts." Says Leanne happily. Joan hugs Leanne and Kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome Sweetie." She says happily. Leanne opens the gifts inside the crib. They consisted of clothes, toys, a mobile with stars and moons on it and it played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and other baby things. That night Neal and Leanne snuggle up on the sofa and Leanne was looking out the window with her hand on her stomach. Neal gently lays his hand on her stomach and feels the baby kicking inside her.

9 months and 2 weeks later)

Leanne woke up with a smile upon her face. Leanne glanced over to her clock sighing she got out of bed now 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant and got ready for work, kissing Neal before she left .Leanne arrived for work at exactly 9 am an hour before her first shift for the day.

Leanne looked up as a Susan entered her office "sorry to interrupt I just wanted to let you know an OR is ready"

"And the patient?" Leanne asked looking back down at the papers in front of her

"Being prepared as we speak, he will be ready any second now"

"Thank you Susan"

"Um are you ok Dr. Hudson? I'm just asking because you look a little pale" Susan a close friend looked at her with worried eyes

Without looking up she answered, "I'm fine" when the nurse didn't leave she added, "that's all" and with that she left

Leanne slowly got up but sat back down as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen it only lasted a second but She knew that something was happening as she was 2 weeks past her due date Leanne just hoped the baby did not decide to come out half way through the work today. She got up and made her way to the emergency floor where she was about to join the team and treat patients.

Leanne had about 10minutes left before she will have completed the stitches she was currently performing when she felt something dribble down her leg, thinking nothing of it she continued with the stitches, 5 minutes later she felt a sharp pain she felt early again but this time it lasted a few seconds making her stop what she was doing Leanne took a deep breath and then continued knowing that she need to get this done because her child was ready to be born.

once the procedure was done Leanne ordered a nurse to clean up then she left, walking up to reception holding onto her stomached now being in a lot of pain she yelled at the Jesse to get a doctor before screaming in pain

"Leanne calm down what is wrong?" The Jesse tried to calm down his best friend.

Taking a deep breath before answering, "Jesse...I'm... Having" she screamed again "my baby" her head felt light and it was only a matter of seconds before she collapsed.

Leanne's eyes fluttered open "Lee?" Neal was sitting next to her bed holding her hand.

"Neal what... What happened?" She asked in a small voice

Neal didn't answer he just handed her their new baby boy, as soon as She laid eyes on him she started to cry, wiping the tears away she whispered "Jackson"

"Jackson" Neal repeated, "its perfect, Jackson Hudson" Neal placed a kiss on Leanne's temple and looked down at his little boy in his mothers arms.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after Jackson being Born they were now allowed to take him home and that was when it hit Neal that they were stilling living in Leanne's one bedroom apartment. Neal helped Leanne out of the car and lifted Jacksons car seat out of the car and carefully carried Jackson into their small apartment.

Once inside Neal took Jackson into their room, transferred him into his mosses basket, and wrapped him up warm. A tired and sore Leanne climbed on to her bed, sighed with relief, and snuggled down.

"Lee, don't get mad but,I have something I need to do will you be alright for an hour or so?" She yawned and nodded.

Neal kissed Leanne on the lips and then walked over to Jackson and looked down at him with a big smile upon his face.

"Now you be a good boy for your momma and Daddy will be back soon" He walked away from Jackson and took one last glace at his wife before he left the house. As Neal got into his car, he called one of his real estate friends "hey Harry its Neal I need your help with something got time for coffee?"

"Hey Neal" Harry looked at the time "yeah sure I'll meet you at the little coffee shop around the corner from your house, oh and should I bring my folder?"

"Sounds good, yes see you soon" He hung up and started for the coffee shop

When Neal reached the coffee shop he order a coffee for himself along with a double chocolate muffin and a coffee for his friend then made his way to a small round table out the front. When he saw his friend approaching, he stood up to shake his hand "Harry how are you" Neal asking sitting back down and thanking the waitress as she put their coffee on the table

"I'm good how about you?" harry smiled at his friend as he sat

"Good thank you for seeing me at such short notice"

"Oh on problem and how is Leanne?Wasn't she due a week ago?"

"Lee is good yeah she gave birth to our Jackson a few days ago" He could help but grin mentioning his son and wife.

Harry smiled knowing that his good friend of 15 years was happy "congratulation's and Jackson? That's a nice name well getting down to business I'm guessing since you told me to bring my folder that you're looking a house with 5 bedrooms?" Neal nodded taking a sip of his coffee "well to save some time I went through all of our 5 Bedroom houses that were listed and came up with three you might like, did you want to go take a look I have about an hour and a half before I have to back to the office"

He looked at the information and pictures on the three houses his friend suggested and decided the second one looked best it had pictures of the front of the house which showed a manicured lawn, it also had pictures of the kitchen which was modern and very large, the five bedrooms all different shaped but all very large and all had an on suite which would be perfect . So Neal and Harry got into Neal's car and they drove to that house first.

"I do have to tell you that this particular house is a few extra miles away from Angels Memorial hospital " Harry said and Neal nodded.

"Sure" He said looking in the rear view mirror.

As they drove up the nice quiet street Neal looked around seeing all the houses front yards were neat and there were children playing it felt very warm and welcoming Neal new this was the one before they even got to the house.

Harry Gave Neal a tour of the house it was brief as Harry got called back into the office so harry drove back to where They had parked near the coffee shop "I'm sorry that you only got a quick look I can book an appointment and take you through again in a couple of days and you can bring Wanda alon-"

"How fast can you write up the paper work?" Neal interrupted

"What? You're serious?' Harry asked confused "don't you want to talk to your wife about it?"

"We have been living in a small apartment for a few years now and it isn't the easiest place to live, and I know she will love it"

"Ok umm give me a couple of hours you want to come to the office I'll get it sorted I should be able to pull a few strings and get you the keys in a few days"

It had been three days since He bought the house and now he had the keys. Neal and Leanne left Jackson with Pam whilst Neal took Leanne to see their first house...well she didn't know this at the time, She thought they were going out for lunch but when she looked around to see houses not shops she got confused "Where are we I thought we were going out for lunch?"Leanne raised an eyebrow at Neal who smirked.

"We are but I have an errand to run, it will only take a few minutes" He smirked

Leanne rolled her eyes, she still felt tired and a bit sore "you got me out of bed to drag me along to some errand you have to-do" she was annoyed but he just ignored her and pulled up to their new house

"Close your eyes" Neal ordered

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows

" Do you trust me?" She nodded "well then" He said raising his eyebrows.

Sighing Leanne closed her eyes "if this is some sort of trick I will kill you"

Neal smiled as he slowly guided Her to the front door where he stopped her, unlocked the door and lead her to the middle of the lounge room.

"Open your eyes" He held up a bunch of red roses

She blinked a couple of times then looked around "where are we?"

"Home" She stared at him feeling rather confused "welcome home baby to our new house I bought it a few days ago" She could not wipe the toothy grin that appeared.

"Oh my- are you serious?" He just nodded which made Her scream and pulled Him into a tight hug, then looked into his eyes before crashing her lips with his, Neal broke the kiss when air was needed.

He took Her hand, showed her around the house, and told her everything he wanted to do with it to make it theirs.

Leanne new at that moment that they were going to be okay, that everything would get better and they would go back to being the way they were when they first met.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a year and a half and they were all settled in, Jacksons room was painted blue and decorated, pictures were hung it felt like home and what a better way to celebrate it with Jacksons second birthday, which was in a few weeks time. Leanne had gone back to work a few months ago which didn't leave them both much time to plan Their sons birthday party so they invited close friends and family and a few of her friends from day care.

The weeks went by fast both Leanne and Neal working and Pam looked after Jackson whom she was concerned about not that she didn't love her grandson but he needed to spend time with his parents, Jacksons birthday also came round fast and today was the big day.

Leanne was at the Hospital doing a routine haemothroax whilst , glancing at the clock hoping she would be home in time for Jacksons second birthday.

mean while at Home Neal and Pam were preparing for the birthday party whilst Jackson played with his toys but, still in view of his father and grandmother as they decorated the lounge with balloons, nibbles and a banner with "Happy Second Birthday Jackson".

"left side needs to go up a bit" Pam said standing back in the room with her hand on her hips whilst Neal balanced on the lader adjusting the banner.

"No that's to much Neal , right side needs to go up now" He lifted the right hand side "That's it" she called out.

He got off the ladder and walked over to Pam glancing at the banner that was perfectly straight.

"Good work" He said giving His mother in law a high five.

He took Jackson up stairs and gave him a bath so, he was clean and ready for his birthday party which was in an hour.

soon enough the party started and friends and family arrived but, still no sign of Leanne.

He walked round the house looking for His wife just in case he missed her arrive but, there still was no sign of her and this made Him angry but, also worried about his walked over to Pam "Where the hell is Leanne? she's getting the damn cake" he whispered to his mother in law whilst he glanced at his watch.

"I am sure she's on her way, calm down everything is going to plan" He looked over at the party feeling pleased and she was right everything was going to plan and everyone was having a good time.

Neal looked over at his son who was sitting on the floor crossed legged looking up in amazement at the clown they had hired for the party. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his son laugh and smile with his friends.

Leanne left work already running behind and headed to the bakery but, today was not Her lucky day because as soon as she walked into the bakery there was a large queue. She sighed and joined the queue glancing at her watch panicking.

10 minutes later Leanne reached the counter and asked for the cake they had asked the company to make for Jacksons party. Once she got the cake she drove home finally pulling into the drive way locking the car and rushed into the house.

She put the cake down on the side and looked in the lounge where the kids were watching the clown make balloon animals. Leanne spotted Jackson in the middle, she walked over and bent down To Jackson giving him a quick kiss "Momma" the little boy said brightly.

She got up and glanced round at the people that had come she smiled and thanked a few people before she spotted a rather fuming Scott glaring at her. Leanne rolled her eyes, grabbed the cake and walked into the kitchen.

"where the hell have you been?" Neal demanded.

"Neal for god sake keep it down people will hear you" She whispered.

"I don't care, I bet you were at the bloody hospital with Jesse weren't you?" Leanne sighed.

"yes, I was anyway what has Jesse got to do with this?. I can't help it we need the money to pay for this bloody house and you knew that when you met me and We will be working all the hours We can so we can pay for things" She said opening the cake box and taking the super hero cake out placing it on kitchen counter.

"I know we have this house to pay for or so you keep reminding me, I thought you wanted to be at home to celebrate Our sons second birthday as a family but, obviously not" He put the 2 candles on the cake.

"Oh come on Neal that's not fair" She lit the candles on the cake.

soon enough it was time for the cake, Leanne walked into the lounge turning the lights off and making sure the kids were at the table ready. Neal walked in holding the cake with everyone singing happy birthday to Jackson.

Neal placed the cake on the table in front of The birthday boy "Make a wish buddy" He said to his son. She stood on the other side of Jackson. Leanne placed her hand on the back of Jacksons chair and minutes later Neal placed his hand on the chair so his hand was on top of Leanne's . He turned to look where his hand was only to realize it was on top of Hers . He glanced at his wife who looked at him and Neal took this second to mouth to Leanne "sorry, love you" Leanne smiled "Love you" She mouthed back.

"Play" Jackson asked looking up at his parents who snapped back into reality.

"yes sweetie you can go and play now" Leanne said smiling at her son.


	12. Chapter 12

Several months later Leanne knew something was not right with her she became even snappier and taking it out on poor Neal and 2-year-old Jackson even got the brunt of it at times. She knew this feeling all too well and wanted to make sure she was right before telling Her husband. So she went to a local chemist, picked up a pregnancy test, and took the test at home, and after 3 minutes which felt like 5 hours, confirmed that she was in fact pregnant for the second time Leanne stood and stared at herself in the mirror unsure of how she felt.

Once Neal arrived home, he walked into the house with a tired and rather exhausted Leanne trying to feed a screaming Jackson who was just not having any of it and Leanne was getting fed up and could not take anymore.

"Oh Jackson just eat it please" Leanne said holding the food in front of the little boy who held his mouth closed tight and shook his head "come on baby mommy hasn't had much sleep please just eat" tears were now falling from Leanne eyes as she tried so hard to keep it together.

"Lee?, what's wrong" Neal walked into from a rather long and tiring shift at the Hospital to hear his son screaming . He walked over to Leanne who just rushed past him and upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom

Neal fed and put Jackson to bed before knocking softly of their bedroom door, when hearing no answer he opened the door to find Leanne curled up on the bed crying, walking over and puling Her into his arms "are you okay Leanne? You have been acting strangely for a few months" he was going to say something about her weight gain not that it bothered him but then realizing she probably wouldn't like that very much "You're not sick are you?" She shook her head Scott sighed in relief "so what's wrong I don't like you being upset"

"I'm pregnant Neal" She stood up in front of him

Neal was silent for a moment "Are you serious" Leanne nodded and Neal stood up and kissed Her hard on the lips then pulling her down on the bed with him. She could see how happy Her husband was because she knew he wanted another child a sibling for Jackson.

Leanne was now a few weeks away from giving birth but she continued to work even against Neal's plea for her to stop but ignoring it she carried on and without knowing it putting a strain on their marriage which caused them to argue even more than they used to.

"Leanne, I am still trying to understand why you still chose to put our Childs life in danger"

"I have a job and the patients need me"

"I need you, Jackson and the baby need you, but you still chose to ignore that and we obviously don't mean anything to you do we?"

"That's not true, How dare you say that" Leanne barked

"When you can fit me and Jackson in your busy schedule we would like to spent time with you if that's alright"

"I'm free right now"

"I'm not talking about now I am talking about the times you choose your wonderful job over us," Neal said raising his voice.

They stopped arguing when they heard Jackson crying upstairs pushing past Him ,she walked up stairs and picked Jackson up giving him a kiss and slowly rocking him back and forth until she felt the sharp piercing pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ouch" She put Him back into his crib and took deep breath, which seemed to help but as the seconds went by the pain came back stronger and more painful.

Jackson began to scream again and Neal was shaking his head in anger knowing that His wife didn't have the mothers touch like he did with his son. He could no longer take the screams of Jackson so he stormed upstairs to see Leanne doubled over in pain and their son screaming in the crib.

"Leanne, what's wrong?" Neal ran over to Her and bent down placing a hand on her back

"I...I think the baby is... coming... ARRGGH" She cried out in pain

"Oh my god" Neal ran to get the phone "I'll call an ambulance"

"Neal there is no... ARGH ... time you will have to drive"

"oh god" He picked up Jackson and then with his free hand helped His wife get up but half way down the stairs She stopped "what is it" He began to panic.

"My waters just broke" He looked at Her, which did not help them both out very much

Once in the car He called Jesse to meet them at the hospital so he could watch Jackson.

"Leanne,are you okay?" Jesse took His godson from His father as he met them out the front of the hospital

"Oh yeah haven't been better" Leanne spat sarcastically at her bestfriend holding her stomach,

Leanne was wheeled into the maternity unit where she was put on to a bed and the midwife wanted to check the baby's heart beat and make sure everything is alright with both mother and baby.

the midwife scanned Her stomach "Oh" she said a little loudly.

"WHAT , WHAT IS IT?" She said panicking.

"were you informed that your child could possibly have congenital heart disease" Leanne and Neal shook their heads.

"no one mentioned it to us and the 5 week scan looked normal" Neal said holding His wife's shaky hand.

"Okay, I need you to stay calm because all this stress isn't good for you or the baby" the midwife said giving them both a reassuring nodded.

After several hours of painful labour Leanne was ready to give birth.

"Hi Dr Rorish or may I call you Leanne?" Leanne nodded " okay sweet I'm Anne and I will be your midwife and you are more than ready to meet your little girl, so one nice big push Okay sweetheart" Anne said bending down to see that the she was crowning.

"Come on Leanne baby you can do it" Neal said holding her hand encouraging her every time she pushed.

"Well done, one last push and then the baby is here," Anne, said holding half of the baby until Leanne pushed once more.

"I can't do it; I can't "Leanne moaned with tears streaming down her sweaty and pale face.

"You can do it Lee" Neal said holding on to Leanne's hand not seeing her back down at anything.

"I can't believe you did this to me Neal, if you do this to me ARGH ... ever again I will kill you" Leanne screamed before she did one last big push and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" He nodded and walked over to Anne and cut the cord.

"You did it, you are amazing Lee" He walked back over to Her and kissed Her on the lips and she kissed back weakly.

"There is your lovely healthy daughter weighing 6lb 2oz "Anne handed the baby over to Leanne who looked at her little girl a sleep and comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Lauren" Leanne said looking at the little bundle in her arms

"Lauren... "Neal Looked at his daughter "It is perfect so now we have a Jackson and a Lauren. Well done I'm so proud of you"

soon enough Lauren was taken away from her parents where she was rushed off for tests which later confirmed that Lauren did indeed have a form of congenital Heart Disease.

this meant that Lauren was not aloud home until everything was confirmed by the pediatric cardiologist which would take a few days to keep her monitored.

Leanne and Neal went home empty handed without their daughter who was left behind in the hospital.  
~A couple of weeks later~ soon enough it was time to collect Lauren from the hospital. They were informed that Lauren's heart valves were not properly formed which meant that there maybe holes between the chamber of her heart which would mean that she would need to be monitored closely and that she shouldn't do anything to excessive such sports or even dance which they both excepted, happy that they got their daughter back and if that meant keeping her from doing sorts then so be it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Leanne was out getting the cake when her phone rang "Dr Rorish " she answered rather sharply "really is there no one else because- yes I... I know- but Mark it's my daughter's bir- yes I understand" sighing "fine I'll be in there in half an hour" she threw her phone in her bag paid for the cake and left for home.

She practically ran inside the sooner I get there the sooner I can leave she kept telling herself she place the cake on the kitchen bench and left a note for Neal as he was out with Jackson and Lauren

Neal,

I got called into work I will be home as soon as I can.

Wish my big girl a happy birthday and tell them both I will be home

In time to read them both a story.

Xx Love you

L

After writing the note, she showered and got change then left for work.

When Neal got home he changed Lolly in to a pink and white striped dress then put her in her crib to have a nap before going into the kitchen to start getting ready for that party which was going to start in an hour, Jackson sat quitetly at the table colouring in when Neal saw the note, reading it anger grew in side of him typical Leanne scrunching the note up and throwing it in the bin, he took a deep breath and started making the food for the party.

"Are you alright daddy?" Jackson asked looking at his father.

"everythnig is fine Jackson, you carry on colouring and show me when it's done okay?" Jackson nodded "Okay daddy, you wait and see what I have done" he said giggling, He ruffled his sons hair.

Neal smiled seeing his birthday girl running around happily with her friends; he decided to clear the table for the cake.

Leanne entered the house and seeing the girls playing with Lolly's toys she bent down kissing her, Leanne found Jackson giving him a quick kiss. She then went into the kitchen to find Her husband getting the cake ready

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late I'm just glad work didn't over run too much and I left early, oh you haven't done the cake yet" Leanne smiled and got the lighter from the cupboard and placed it on the bench next to the cake

"I can't believe it, Leanne really? Another shift at Angels seriously ? That place has got you under its thumb" he shook his head "I didn't realise that it was more important than your own daughters 2nd birthday," Neal snapped

"Don't do this now Neal, I'm not in the mood" Leanne snapped surprise at his burst of anger

"You know it was pointless you coming home now Leanne everything's been done, like always" He snapped.

"don't you dare make it all to be my fault and will you be quiet they'll hear you" Leanne said glaring at her husband.

"I don't care, if they hear us" Neal snapped

"You might not but I do" She whispered harshly to Neal who put the number 2 candle on top of the Minnie Mouse cake "we can talk about this later" Leanne picked up the lighter and lit the candle as he picked the cake up from the side and carried it into the dining room.

"I can't believe that your work comes first instead and well I, Jackson and Lolly come second"

She ignored him not wanting to make a scene and forced a big smile upon her face when she saw them all looking at her.

Neal placed the cake on the table and bent down to Lolly, everyone started to sing happy birthday, and Leanne bent down the other side of Her daughter giving her husband a stern look seeing him looking at her. Jackson rushed over to his mother and Leanne wrapped her arms round her son.

"are you going to wish your sister a happy birthday" she whispered to her son before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah" Jackson said gigling.

The party was soon over, everyone was starting to leave Leanne, and Neal said their goodbyes then once the last guest had left He started to clean up while She went and picked Lolly up taking her upstairs to give her a bath follwed by Jackson . Once cleaned and in thier pyjamas She brought them both back down stairs for dinner, placing Lolly in her high chair and Jackson sat down next to his sister, Leanne made Jackson his dinner placed it in front of him and then walked to the fridge and got out the baby food putting it into a bowl then giving it to her daughter who half ate half seared it all over her face making Her laugh as she poured herself a glass of wine, she sat on the bench watching her daughter and son eat occasionally taking a sip of her drink when Neal walked in looking pissed

"I can't believe you, choosing your precious job over our children; I mean what mother does that?" he began pacing the kitchen then stopped on the other side and glared at his wife

"Really? You think I wanted to go to work and not spend the day with my beautiful son or my daughter on her birthday you must not know me very well" She said raising her voice and tears threatening to fall

"I'm just telling the truth as it is, the truth hurts doesn't it Lee" sighing He lowed his voice looking at his wife who had tears pouring down her cheeks "what are we going to do because I can't keep doing this I really can't" Neal stood for a moment in silence then walked out slamming the door behind, that's when She finally broke down, head in her hands crying hard for a good five minutes.

Jackson looked at his mother who clearly was upset then at his sister who was covered head to toe in her dinner "Mommy, why is daddy upset?" Jackson asked innocently which made Leanne sob even more.

"Daddy is just tired sweetheart. come on lets get you both to bed " She finally said slowly getting off the bench, picking up Lolly, reaching out for Jackson's hand. they walked up the steps.


	14. Chapter 14

Leanne woke to loud screaming, Leanne groaned turning over "Make them stop" She groaned to Neal who just groaned.

Leanne nudged him in the ribs "Neal" Neal just turned over in his sleep.

"Neal!" Leanne said louder.

"Hmmm" was the reply she good back from a sleeping Lump next to her.

"ugh" She groaned chucking the bed covers back with force so, they were now on top of Neal who was oblivious.

She stretched yawned and opened her bedroom door wiping the sleep out of her eyes as, she walked along the corridor towards the sound of the screaming children.

"Jackson , I was watching that" She heard Lolly moan as she walked down the corridor.

Leanne turned the corner "I said give it back Jackson or I'll tell mom and dad " Lolly yelled at her brother who had a smirk on his lips.

"Make me" he said rather cocky like and Lolly rushed after her brother.

"Jackson..." Lolly screamed running over to her brother.

"HAHA you can't ge it"

"What on earth is going on here?" Leanne said with sleep still clearly audible in her voice."Me and your father were trying to sleep" Leanne said softly

"sorry mom ...but, Jackson wont give me back the remote" Lolly said stamping her foot with her arms neatly folded across her chest.

"Jackson, let Lolly watch her show and then it's your turn" Jackson went to argue " but...she watches baby shows" Leanne gave Jackson one of her stern Doctor glances and Jackson sighed "but..fine.. here" He chucked the remote which hit his sister in the chest.

"Ouch" Lolly said holding back the tears.

"Jackson , apologise to your sister now!" Leanne pointed her finger at Jackson who rolled his eyes "Sorry" He said sarcastically.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Leanne bent down to Lolly's level to look at her daughter who nodded.

"right, sit and I don't want to hear a peep out of you both" She demanded.

Lolly jumped onto the sofa with a bright smile on her face with the remote clutched tightly in her little hand whilst Jackson stomped over to the sofa and sulked.

Leanne shook her head and walked into the large open plan kitchen and started making herself a coffee and breakfast for the kids.

Jackson looked over at his sister then at his mother who had her back turned and He stretched out his legs kicking Lolly.

"Hey" Lolly moaned quickly turning to look at her mother who was busy in the kitchen. Lolly kicked Jackson back.

they both continued to kick each other behind Leanne's back untill she turned round to see them both fighting again.

"Will you too pack it in" Leanne yelled.

" what's going on here" Neal said walking into the lounge/kitchen.

"dad Jackson is kicking me" Lolly moaned.

"Jackson leave your sister alone" Neal said walkig over to Leanne kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't just tell me off dad, tell her off too" Jackson said pointing to Lolly who stick her tongue out.

"How about both of you stop that right now" Leanne said sternly to them both.

~Later on that day~

Leanne and Neal were at the hospital when they both looked up at the time realising what time it was Leanne jumped into the car and headed to the school not having anytime to change out of her work uniform. Pulling up into an empty space, locked the car then walked over to the school, and stood with the other moms. Lolly was the first to come out, Lolly saw her mother "Mommy" she ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms round her tight Leanne returned the hug while picking up Lolly "Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Leanne put Lolly back down and took her school bag "it was good I drew you a painting so you can put it up at work" Lolly said with a excitement in her eyes with a toothy smile upon her face as she looked at her mother

Leanne smiled "can I see it?"

"Nope" Lolly giggled, "you have to wait till after dinner because I drew one for daddy too do you think he will like it?" Lolly's face went from giggling to unsure

"Lolly sweetie he won't like it, he will love it" Leanne smiled as she took her daughter's hand in her own

Minutes Later Jackson came out saw his mother waiting with Lolly. Jackson walked slowly down the pathway and over to Wanda dumping his school bag at his mother's feet "where's dad, he normally picks us up" Jackson asked looking round for him.

"well it's nice to see you to" Leanne placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and bent down to pick Jacksons school bags up off the floor "we both had to work so he asked me to pick you up instead if that's okay with you mister? What's with the attitude?"

"Why now, I mean you never bothered before?" Jackson spat at his mother in an annoyed tone as he walked towards the car. Lolly stayed by her mother's side whilst Jackson walked out in front on his own. They got into the car and headed home . The drive on the way home was silent as both children looked out of the window.

Leanne looked at both kids in her rear view mirror "how was school today Jackson?" Leanne looked at Her son who looked at his mother and just shrugged "It was alright" Jackson went back to looking out the window.

"Jackson is still upset about this morning" Lolly said smirking

Jackson glared at his sister "shut up, no I'm not" then back out the window

"Hey don't speak like that to your sister," Leanne said looking at Jackson in her rear view mirror.

"pftt.. whatever" Jackson said rolling his eyes.

"I mean it Jackson, drop the attitude right now!" Leanne said turning into their road.

"Fine" Jackson yelled then got out of the car as Leanne pulled into the drive way.

"Jackson-" Leanne yelled only to hear the door slam.

"Come on let's go" Leanne said taking her key out of the ignition opened her door and waited for Lolly to reach her and then locked the car and walked towards the front door holding Lolly's hand.

Later on that afternoon Leanne spent as much time as she could with the kids knowing that she never did spend as much time with them both as she would like. Later on that evening, Leanne stood in the kitchen next to the stove stirring with one hand and a glass of wine in the other while Lolly sat at the end of the bench drawing, and Jackson in his room. When Neal got home he dropped his work bag at the front door as Jackson ran into him wrapping his arms around him "what took you so long to get home?" before he could answer lolly came running

"Daddy daddy daddy"

"Hey baby girl been drawing?"

Lolly's eyes widened "how did you know?"

Leanne stood leaning on the wall watching, smiling "dinners ready" she said in a small voice looking away "go wash up girls" Lolly ran up the stairs to the bathroom followed by Jackson.

"How was work?" Leanne asked looking up at A rather exhausted Neal.

"It was fine my love , how was your day" Neal said kissing her lightly on the lips.

" oh hold that thought I need to check the dinner" Leanne said rushing over to the stove, Neal walked up behind Leanne and hugged her from behind, placing a kiss on her neck.

Both kids came rushing back down interrupting " I want you to do your homework, after dinner " Leanne said gesturing to her son and Jackson nodded grabbing his homework before taking his seat at the dining table.


	15. Chapter 15

Neal!" Leanne called down the hall.

He ran down the hall into their bedroom. But he didn't see Leanne. "Lee? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom."

He sighed. Not this again...

But when he walked in, Leanne was bent over the sink, eyes closed, gripping the edge of the counter.

"Leanne, are you okay?" Neal stroked her back gently.

She looked up at him. Neal could see that she was holding something in her hand, but couldn't see what it was. "I'm fine. But..."

She showed him what she had been holding. Another pregnancy test.

"Oh my god." Neal just stared at it. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, squealing.

"That's great!" he put her down and kissed her, happy in this news.

"I know." Leanne was so nervous that she was visibly shaking. "We're having another baby."

~The scan~

"It's a girl." The doctor told the couple.

the picture on the ultrasound showed the unborn child, who was wonderful and healthy.

Neal put his hand on Leanne's shoulder and stared at the picture of his daughter. It was incomprehensible that he had made another little piece of life.

"I'll just give you two a moment while I get pictures printed"

"Thank you." Leanne said, as the doctor left the room. She sighed and stared at the screen. Her third child. Healthy and perfect.

"We should probably pick a name." Her husband said. She turned to him, startled, as she had been lost in thought.

"What?" She asked.

"A name." He repeated, almost stumbling over the words he had never imagined himself saying.

"Right." She started thinking.

"I don't know I mean we never named Jackson or Lolly before..." Leanne shrugged.

"Your right Lee" Neal kissed Leanne on the top of her head.

later that night Leanne and Neal sat Jackson and Lolly down to tell them the good news.

"Okay, we have some exciting news" Neal said with his arm round his wife.

"How would you both feel with you had a brother or sister?" They looked at both children who were silent.

"I guess it would be okay" Jackson finally said

"I want a little sister" Lolly announced.

"So when are we getting one?" Lolly asked brightly.

"How about Christmas?" Leanne said smiling.

"Yay so Santa is bringing us a baby?" Lolly asked brightly.

"Yes sweetheart he is" Neal and Leanne chuckled at Lolly.

"So. was that it? can I go and play?" Jackson asked and they both nodded. Jackson didn't need telling twice he ran off and Lolly went and played with her dolls.

"That's it , I was really worried about nothing" Neal said chuckling.

~Christmas Eve~

Leanne was busy in the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen which lasted for a few seconds and then went away.

but the pain came back 5 minutes later even stronger and Leanne knew that pain all to well so, she picked up the phone and called her Jesse who said he would be round in 5 minutes and true to his word Jesse was there with in 5 minutes.

"I need you to take me to the hospital" Leanne screamed holding her swollen belly as another sharp pain surged though her body.

Jesse, grabbed Jackson and Lolly put them in the car with Leanne following behind howling in pain.

they finally arrived at the hospital where Leanne was wheeled off to the maternity unit whilst Jesse took his two God children to the cafe and called Neal telling him to come to the maternity unit right away. Jesse took the children to the shop where she bought them a cake each and a milk shake.

"Shit..." Neal ran another red light with the gas pedal floored. He was not going to miss his daughter being born.

There was a blaze of honking and a few dozen people showing him a certain finger.

He turned into the hospital parking lot, parked in the emergency room area and ran into the building.

"I'm looking for Leanne, she's having a baby - "

"Oh, I know!" The officer who had been standing near the entrance said. "The brunette who came in screaming at me and called me a - "

"That's her. I'm her husband." Neal said.

"UhHuh." He walked over to the sign in desk and said to a woman who had just ended a call, "Hey, can you get Nurse Burke in here to take Neal to his wife?"

"Sure thing." She nodded, picking up the phone once again. About seven seconds later, the door opened and Neal was led through the hospital. At times like this He hated these places. They smelled like sickness and sterilized needles.

"Here we are!" The nurse said, gesturing to a room. Neal thanked her and walked in cautiously.

"Hey, babe I'm here!" He said to his wife, who had definitely looked better.

"It's about time!" She said, groaning as the baby kept trying to push out.

Leanne was being instructed by a midwife who was trying to coax Her along.

It wasn't until minutes later when a child's cry was released into the air that Leanne could finally breathe.

"Good job, sweetie I'm so proud of you." Neal told his wife, who was exhausted.

She closed her eyes.

"Leanne? Leanne what - " Neal gently shook Leanne only to get no reply.

" HELP I NEED HELP IN HERE !" Neal yelled

A trauma team came rushing straight over " CODE BLUE in maternity room 12" a nurse said over the speaks "We need to get her into the ICU right now!, she's bleeding out!" Doctors were scrambling around. talking in medial lingo that Neal couldn't understand at this precise time his mind was on Leanne.

"we need a line in" a doctor yelled at a nurse who rushed off.

"I need 1 unit of 0 neg now! , let's do a group and gave, I need U'S, E'S LFT'S, full blood gases!" The doctor screamed at the nurse's scrambling around.

"No your doing it wrong!Leanne!"

"Neal, you're going to have to leave and you know the rules you can't treat family"

"But - " Neal was nearly pushed out the door with no more than a glance at his newborn baby and his wife, who lay unconscious on the hospital bed.


End file.
